Schizophrenia - Psychoeducation
Psychoeducation is a useful adjunct in the treatment of schizophrenia References Books *McFarlane, W. R. (1994). Multiple-family groups and psychoeducation in the treatment of schizophrenia. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *McFarlane, W. R. (2005). Psychoeducational Multifamily Groups for Families with Persons with Severe Mental Illness. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. Key reviews *McFarlane, W. R., Dixon, L., Lukens, E., & Lucksted, A. (2003). Family psychoeducation and schizophrenia: A review of the literature: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 29(2) Apr 2003, 223-245. Papers *Addington, J., & el-Guebaly, N. (1998). Group treatment for substance abuse in schizophrenia: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 43(8) Oct 1998, 843-845. *Amenson, C. S., & Liberman, R. P. (2001). Dissemination of educational classes for families of adults with schizophrenia: Psychiatric Services Vol 52(5) May 2001, 589-592. *Amy, W. (2005). Integrating Culturally Based Approaches With Existing Interventions for Hispanic/Latino Families Coping With Schizophrenia: Psychotherapy: Theory, *Ascher-Svanum, H., Rochford, S., Cisco, D., & Claveaux, A. (2001). Patient education about schizophrenia: Initial expectations and later satisfaction: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 22(3) Apr-May 2001, 325-333. *Atkinson, J. M., & Coia, D. A. (1995). Families coping with schizophrenia: A practitioner's guide to family groups. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *BaumI, J., Frobose, T., Kraemer, S., Rentrop, M., & Pitschel-Walz, G. (2006). Psychoeducation: A Basic Psychotherapeutic Intervention for Patients With Schizophrenia and Their Families: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 32(Suppl1) Oct 2006, S1-S9. *Bauml, J., & Kraemer, S. (2002). The Combination of Medication, Psychoeducation and Cognitive Behavioral Psychotherapy in the Treatment of Schizophrenic Patients: Verhaltenstherapie & Psychosoziale Praxis Vol 34(4) 2002, 739-766. *Beaufils, B., Guerin, C., & Lagathu, C. (2001). New psychotherapeutic strategies in schizophrenia: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 159(3) Apr 2001, 208-211. *Bechdolf, A. (2006). "A randomized comparison of group cognitive-behavioural therapy and group psychoeducation in patients with schizophrenia: Commentary reply: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 113(1) Jan 2006, 73-74. *Bechdolf, A., Knost, B., Kuntermann, C., Schiller, S., Klosterkotter, J., Hambrecht, M., et al. (2004). A randomized comparison of group cognitive-behavioural therapy and group psychoeducation in patients with schizophrenia: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 110(1) Jul 2004, 21-28. *Bechdolf, A., Kohn, D., Knost, B., Pukrop, R., & Klosterkotter, J. (2005). A randomized comparison of group cognitive-behavioural therapy and group psychoeducation in acute patients with schizophrenia: Outcome at 24 months: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 112(3) Sep 2005, 173-179. *Berglund, N., Vahlne, J. O., & Edman, A. (2003). Family intervention in schizophrenia: Impact on family burden and attitude: Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology Vol 38(3) Mar 2003, 116-121. *Bergmans, Y., & Links, P. S. (2002). A description of a psychosocial/psychoeducational intervention for persons with recurrent suicide attempts: Crisis: The Journal of Crisis Intervention and Suicide Prevention Vol 23(4) 2002, 156-160. *Bertrando, P. (2006). The evolution of family interventions for schizophrenia. A tribute to Gianfranco Cecchin: Journal of Family Therapy Vol 28(1) Feb 2006, 4-22. *Brewin, C. R. (1994). Changes in attribution and expressed emotion among the relatives of patients with schizophrenia: Psychological Medicine Vol 24(4) Nov 1994, 905-911. *Byerly, M. J., Fisher, R., Carmody, T., & Rush, A. J. (2005). A Trial of Compliance Therapy in Outpatients With Schizophrenia or Schizoaffective Disorder: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 66(8) Aug 2005, 997-1001. *Cassidy, E., Hill, S., & O'Callaghan, E. (2001). Efficacy of a psychoeducational intervention in improving relatives' knowledge about schizophrenia and reducing rehospitalization: European Psychiatry Vol 16(8) Dec 2001, 446-450. *Cheng, L.-Y., & Chan, S. (2005). Psychoeducation Program for Chinese Family Carers of Members With Schizophrenia: Western Journal of Nursing Research Vol 27(5) Aug 2005, 583-599. *Chien, W. T., & Wong, K.-F. (2007). A family psychoeducation group program for Chinese people with schizophrenia in Hong Kong: Psychiatric Services Vol 58(7) Jul 2007, 1003-1006. *Chien, W.-T., & Chan, S. W. C. (2004). One-year follow-up of a multiple-family-group intervention for Chinese families of patients with schizophrenia: Psychiatric Services Vol 55(11) Nov 2004, 1276-1284. *Chladzinska-Kiejna, S., Gorna, R., & Bak, O. (1997). Psychoeducation in the prevention of relapse in schizophrenia: Psychiatria Polska Vol 31(5) Sep-Oct 1997, 595-606. *Church, L. A. (2005). The effect of family psychoeducational therapy and social skills training on burden, coping skills and social support of caregivers of patients diagnosed with schizophrenia and/or schizoaffective disorder. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Cohen, D., & Tempier, R. (1999). Group treatment of substance abuse for patients with schizophrenia or related disorders: Canadian Journal of Psychiatry Vol 44(9) Nov 1999, 928. *de La Higuera Romero, J. (2005). Family Psycho education for Coping Schizophrenia: From empirical evidence to Clinical reality: Apuntes de Psicologia Vol 23(3) Dec 2005, 275-292. *de Vreede, I. M., & Sijben, N. (2006). "A randomized comparison of group cognitive-behavioural therapy and group psychoeducation in patients with schizophrenia": Comment: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 113(1) Jan 2006, 73. *Deal, W. P. (1999). Outcomes associated with participation in a family education program for caregivers of individuals with serious mental illness. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dixon, L., Adams, C., & Lucksted, A. (2000). Update on family psychoeducation for schizophrenia: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 26(1) 2000, 5-20. *Dixon, L., McFarlane, W. R., Lefley, H., Lucksted, A., Cohen, M., Falloon, I., et al. (2001). Evidence-based practices for services to families of people with psychiatric disabilities: Psychiatric Services Vol 52(7) Jul 2001, 903-910. *Dixon, L. B., & Lehman, A. F. (1995). Family interventions for schizophrenia: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 21(4) 1995, 631-643. *Dyck, D. G., Short, R. A., Hendryx, M. S., Norell, D., Myers, M., Patterson, T., et al. (2000). Management of negative symptoms among patients with schizophrenia attending multiple-family groups: Psychiatric Services Vol 51(4) Apr 2000, 513-519. *Falloon, I. R. H. (2002). Cognitive-behavioral family and educational interventions for schizophrenic disorders. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Falloon, I. R. H., Roncone, R., Malm, U., & Coverdale, J. H. (1998). Effective and efficient treatment strategies to enhance recovery from schizophrenia: How much longer will people have to wait before we provide them? : Psychiatric Rehabilitation Skills Vol 2(2) Sum 1998, 107-127 *Fernandez, O. V., & Giraldez, S. L. (2002). Family psychoeducation programs in schizophrenia: Psicologia Conductual Revista Internacional de Psicologia Clinica de las Salud Vol 10(2) 2002, 287-304. *Fresan, A., Apiquian, R., Ulloa, R. E., Loyzaga, C., Garcia-Anaya, M., & Gutierrez, D. (2001). Family environment and psychoeducation in first-episode schizophrenia: Salud Mental Vol 24(4) Aug 2001, 36-40. *Friedman-Yakoobian, M. S. (2005). The Facing and Coping Together (FACT) program: A brief psychoeducation program for relatives of individuals with schizophrenia. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Fries, A., Pfammatter, M., Andres, K., & Brenner, H. D. (2003). Outcome and Process Characteristics of a Psychoeducational, Coping Oriented Group Therapy for Schizophrenia and Schizoaffective Patients: Verhaltenstherapie Vol 13(4) Dec 2003, 237-243. *Fukui, S., Oshima, I., Setoya, N., Yoshida, K., Cho, N., Oka, I., et al. (2004). Process Evaluation of Family-Psychoeducation Programs for Schizophrenia. I: Development of the Families' Perception toward Psychoeducation Implementation Elements Scale (FPPIE): Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 46(4) Apr 2004, 355-363. *Fukui, S., Oshima, I., Setoya, N., Yoshida, K., Cho, N., Oka, I., et al. (2004). Process Evaluation of Family-Psychoeducation Programs of Schizophrenia. II: Relationship between families' perception toward psychoeducation implementation elements and outcomes: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 46(5) May 2004, 487-492. *Gavaudan, G., Besnier, N., & Lancon, C. (2006). Suicide and schizophrenia: Risk evaluation and prevention: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 164(2) Mar 2006, 165-175 *Glanville, D. N., & Dixon, L. (2005). Caregiver Burden, Family Treatment Approaches and Service Use in Families of Patients with Schizophrenia: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 42(1) 2005, 15-22. *Gleeson, J., Jackson, H. J., Stavely, H., & Burnett, P. (1999). Family intervention in early psychosis. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Glick, I. D., Burti, L., Okonogi, K., & Sacks, M. (1994). Effectiveness in psychiatric care: III. Psychoeducation and outcome for patients with major affective disorder and their families: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 164 Jan 1994, 104-106. *Goulet, J., Lesage, A., Lalonde, P., & Carpentier, N. (1992). Schizophrenia: psycho-educational family approaches and social skill training: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 57(4) Oct-Dec 1992, 647-666. *Grant, A. (2006). Review of Cognitive Remediation Therapy for Schizophrenia: Theory & practice: Journal of Mental Health Vol 15(2) Apr 2006, 259 *Gruber, E. N., Kajevic, M., Bjedov, M., & Agius, M. (2005). A combination of psychodynamic, supportive and psycho-educational approaches in parents of patients with schizophrenia: Socijalna Psihijatrija Vol 33(1) Mar 2005, 3-9. *Harada, S., Okazaki, Y., Masui, K., Takakuwa, M., Sasaki, T., Takahashi, S., et al. (1999). A psychoeducational approach to schizophrenia for the general public (2): The results of a questionnaire to the audience of a lecture: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 41(9) Sep 1999, 937-945. *Heckart, K. (1992). Technical Support for Developing Psychoeducational Interventions for Persons With Schizophrenia: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 37 (2), Feb, 1992. *Hemsley, D., & Murray, R. M. (2000). Commentary: Psychological and social treatments for schizophrenia: Not just old remedies in new bottles: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 26(1) 2000, 145-151. *Jian, X., Gong, Y., Xu, Z., Lin, G., Wang, Z., Yu, L., et al. (1998). The effect of family intervention on preventing schizophrenia relapses: Chinese Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 6(4) Nov 1998, 236-238. *Kasperek, B., Spiridonow, K., Chadzynska, M., & Meder, J. (2002). Quality of life of schizophrenia patients and health related problem solving skills - comparison between groups of patients who participated in social skills training and psychoeducation groups:Psychiatria Polska Vol 36(5) Sep-Oct 2002, 717-730. *Kaufmann-Ropstad, I., Karoliussen, L., & Hoerthe, K. (1993). A psychoeducational and cognitive treatment program for adolescents with schizophrenia: Results after 2 years: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 151(4) Apr 1993, 336-339. *Keefler, J., & Koritar, E. (1994). Essential elements of a family psychoeducation program in the aftercare of schizophrenia: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 20(4) Oct 1994, 369-380. *Kuipers, E. (1996). The management of difficult to treat patients with schizophrenia, using non-drug therapies: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 169(Suppl 31) Dec 1996, 41-51. *Lacruz, M., Masanet, M. J., Bellver, F., Asencio, A., Ruiz, I., Iborra, M., et al. (1999). Changes in the knowledge of the key relatives about schizophrenia after a psychoeducational family intervention: Archivos de Neurobiologia Vol 62(1) Mar 1999, 49-64. *Landsverk, S. S., & Kane, C. F. (1998). Antonovsky's sense of coherence: Theoretical basis of psychoeducation in schizophrenia: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 19(5) Sep-Oct 1998, 419-431. *Leff, J. (2003). Personal Therapy for Schizophrenia and Related Disorders: A Guide to Individualized Treatment: Psychiatry: Interpersonal and Biological Processes Vol 66(3) Oct 2003, 281-284. *Lefley, H. P. (2007). Review of Advanced family work for schizophrenia: An evidence-based approach: Psychiatric Services Vol 58(4) Apr 2007, 569. *Lincoln, T. M., Wilhelm, K., & Nestoriuc, Y. (2007). Effectiveness of psychoeducation for relapse, symptoms, knowledge, adherence and functioning in psychotic disorders: A meta-analysis: Schizophrenia Research Vol 96(1-3) Nov 2007, 232-245. *Magliano, L., & Fiorillo, A. (2007). Psychoeducational family interventions for schizophrenia in the last decade: From explanatory to pragmatic trials: Epidemiologia e Psichiatria Sociale Vol 16(1) Jan-Mar 2007, 22-34. *Magliano, L., Fiorillo, A., Malangone, C., de Rosa, C., Favata, G., Sasso, A., et al. (2005). Benefits and difficulties in implementing family psychoeducational interventions for schizophrenia in mental health services: Results from a multicentre Italian study: Epidemiologia e Psichiatria Sociale Vol 14(4) Oct-Dec 2005, 235-242. *Magliano, L., Fiorillo, A., Malangone, C., De Rosa, C., Favata, G., Sasso, A., et al. (2006). Family psychoeducational interventions for schizophrenia in routine settings: Impact on patients' clinical status and social functioning and on relatives' burden and resources: Epidemiologia e Psichiatria Sociale Vol 15(3) Jul-Sep 2006, 219-227. *Magliano, L., Fiorillo, A., Malangone, C., De Rosa, C., & Maj, M. (2006). Implementing psychoeducational interventions in Italy for patients with schizophrenia and their families: Psychiatric Services Vol 57(2) Feb 2006, 266-269. *Magliano, L., Fiorillo, A., Malangone, C., De Rosa, C., & Maj, M. (2006). Patient functioning and family burden in a controlled, real-world trial of family psychoeducation for schizophrenia: Psychiatric Services Vol 57(12) Dec 2006, 1784-1791. *Makio, K., Nishio, M., Obara, A., Oshima, I., & Ito, J. (2001). The effects of family interventions for patients with schizophrenia in medical facilities: Focusing on the relatives' functioning to live their own lives: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 43(8) Aug 2001, 841-847. *McDonell, M. G., Short, R. A., Berry, C. M., & Dyck, D. G. (2003). Burden in schizophrenia caregivers: Impact of family psychoeducation and awareness of patient suicidality: Family Process Vol 42(1) Spr 2003, 91-103. *McDonnell, M. G., Short, R. A., Berry, C. M., & Dyck, D. G. (2003). "Burden in schizophrenia caregivers: Impact of family psychoeducation and awareness of patient suicidality": Errata: Family Process Vol 42(2) Sum 2003, No Pagination Specified. *McFarlane, W. R., Link, B., Dushay, R., Marchal, J., & et al. (1995). Psychoeducational multiple family groups: Four-year relapse outcome in schizophrenia: Family Process Vol 34(2) Jun 1995, 127-144. *McFarlane, W. R., Lukens, E., Link, B., Dushay, R., & et al. (1995). Multiple-family groups and psychoeducation in the treatment of schizophrenia: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 52(8) Aug 1995, 679-687. *McWilliams, S., Hill, S., Mannion, N., Kinsella, A., & O'Callaghan, E. (2007). Caregiver psychoeducation for schizophrenia: Is gender important? : European Psychiatry Vol 22(5) Jul 2007, 323-327. *Merinder, L.-B. (2000). Patient education in schizophrenia: A review: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 102(2) Aug 2000, 98-106 *Mino, Y., Shimodera, S., Inoue, S., Fujita, H., & Fukuzawa, K. (2007). Medical cost analysis of family psychoeducation for schizophrenia: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 61(1) Feb 2007, 20-24. *Motlova, L., Dragomirecka, E., Spaniel, F., Goppoldova, E., Zalesky, R., Selepova, P., et al. (2006). Relapse prevention in schizophrenia: Does group family psychoeducation matter? One-year prospective follow-up field study: International Journal of Psychiatry in Clinical Practice Vol 10(1) Mar 2006, 38-44 *Nieznanski, M., Czerwinska, M., Chojnowska, A., Walczak, S., & Dunski, W. (2004). Effectiveness of cognitive skills training in schizophrenia: Archives of Psychiatry and Psychotherapy Vol 6(2) Jun 2004, 33-45. *Nightingale, L. C., & McQueeney, D. A. (1996). Group therapy for schizophrenia: Combining and expanding the psychoeducational model with supportive psychotherapy: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 46(4) Oct 1996, 517-533 *North, C. S., Pollio, D. E., Sachar, B., Hong, B., Isenberg, K., & Bufe, G. (1998). The family as caregiver: A group psychoeducation model for schizophrenia: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 68(1) Jan 1998, 39-46. *Olmos, A. M. G., Cuadrado, M. M., Villamor, I. B., Garcia, A. J., & Mellizo, M. G. (2003). Psychoeducational treatment in patients with schizophrenia: Anales de Psiquiatria Vol 19(4) Apr 2003, 137-142. *Pitschel-Walz, G., Bauml, J., Bender, W., Engel, R. R., Wagner, M., & Kissling, W. (2006). Psychoeducation and Compliance in the Treatment of Schizophrenia: Results of the Munich Psychosis Information Project Study: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 67(3) Mar 2006, 443-452. *Pitschel-Walz, G., Rummel-Kluge, C., Reichhart, T., Bauml, J., & Kissling, W. (2007). Caregiver psychoeducation for schizophrenia: Is gender important? Comments on the study by McWilliams et al., 2007: European Psychiatry Vol 22(7) Oct 2007, 479-480. *Pittenger, S. (1998). Family therapy and family psycho-educational approaches for schizophrenia: An integrative model. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering *Ran, M.-S., Xiang, M.-Z., Chan, C. L.-W., Leff, J., Simpson, P., Huang, M.-S., et al. (2003). Effectiveness of psychoeducational intervention for rural Chinese families experiencing schizophrenia. A randomised controlled trial: Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology Vol 38(2) Feb 2003, 69-75. *Rebolledo, S., & Lobato, M. J. (1998). Psychoeducation for people vulnerable to schizophrenia. Oxford, England: Pergamon/Elsevier Science Ltd. *Ritsher, J. B. (2006). Cognitive-Behavioral Group Therapy for Schizophrenia: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 56(3) Jul 2006, 373-377 *Rotondi, A. J., Haas, G. L., Anderson, C. M., Newhill, C. E., Spring, M. B., Ganguli, R., et al. (2005). A Clinical Trial to Test the Feasibility of a Telehealth Psychoeducational Intervention for Persons With Schizophrenia and Their Families: Intervention and 3-Month Findings: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 50(4) Nov 2005, 325-336. *Rotondi, A. J., Sinkule, J., Haas, G. L., Spring, M. B., Litschge, C. M., Newhill, C. E., et al. (2007). Designing websites for persons with cognitive deficits: Design and usability of a psychoeducational intervention for persons with severe mental illness: Psychological Services Vol 4(3) Aug 2007, 202-224. *Rummel, C., Pitschel-Walz, G., & Kissling, W. (2005). "Family Members Inform Family Members"--Family Members as Group Moderators for Psychoeducational Groups in Schizophrenia: Psychiatrische Praxis Vol 32(2) Mar 2005, 87-92. *Rummel, C. B., Hansen, W.-P., Helbig, A., Pitschel-Walz, G., & Kissling, W. (2005). Peer-to-Peer Psychoeducation in Schizophrenia: A New Approach: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 66(12) Dec 2005, 1580-1585. *Rummel-Kluge, C., Pitschel-Walz, G., Bauml, J., & Kissling, W. (2006). Psychoeducation in Schizophrenia--Results of a Survey of All Psychiatric Institutions in Germany, Austria, and Switzerland: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 32(4) Oct 2006, 765-775. *Rummel-Kluge, C., Pitschel-Walz, G., Bauml, J., & Kissling, W. (2006). Psychoeducation in Schizophrenia--Results of a Survey of All Psychiatric Institutions in Germany, Austria, and Switzerland: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 32(4) Oct 2006, 765-775. *Rummel-Kluge, C., Pitschel-Walz, G., & Kissling, W. (2007). A fast, implementable psychoeducation program for schizophrenia: Psychiatric Services Vol 58(9) Sep 2007, 1226. *Rund, B. R., Moe, L., Sollien, T., Fjell, A., & et al. (1994). The Psychosis Project: Outcome and cost-effectiveness of a psychoeducational treatment programme for schizophrenic adolescents: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 89(3) Mar 1994, 211-218. *Schaub, A., & Liberman, R. P. (1999). Training individuals with schizophrenia to manage their illnesses: Experiences from Germany and Switzerland: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Skills Vol 3(2) Fall 1999, 246-267. *Schmeisser, U., Hartel-Petri, R., Steinmann, J., & Wolfersdorf, M. (2007). Psychoeducation in Patients with Double Diagnosis of Schizophrenia and Substance Abuse: Psychiatrische Praxis Vol 34(Suppl1) Jan 2007, S52-S54. *Shimodera, S., Inoue, S., Mino, Y., Tanaka, S., Kii, M., & Motoki, Y. (2000). Expressed emotion and psychoeducational intervention for relatives of patients with schizophrenia: A randomized controlled study in Japan: Psychiatry Research Vol 96(2) Oct 2000, 141-148. *Shimodera, S., Inoue, S., Tanaka, S., & Mino, Y. (1998). Critical comments made to schizophrenic patients by their families in Japan: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 39(2) Mar-Apr 1998, 85-90. *Shin, S.-K. (2004). Effects of Culturally Relevant Psychoeducation for Korean American Families of Persons with Chronic Mental Illness: Research on Social Work Practice Vol 14(4) Jul 2004, 231-239. *Solomon, P., Draine, J., Mannion, E., & Meisel, M. (1996). Impact of brief family psychoeducation on self-efficacy: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 22(1) 1996, 41-50. *Staerk Buksti, A., Munkner, R., Gade, I., Roved, B., Tvarno, K., Gotze, H., et al. (2006). Important components of a short-term family group programme. From The Danish National Multicenter Schizophrenia Project: Nordic Journal of Psychiatry Vol 60(3) May 2006, 213-219 *A., Alonso-Sanchez, M., et al. (2001). Controlled study of an integrated psychological intervention in schizophrenia: European Journal of Psychiatry Vol 15(3) Jul-Sep 2001, 167-179. *Velligan, D. I., & Gonzalez, J. M. (2007). Rehabilitation and recovery in schizophrenia: Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 30(3) Sep 2007, 535-548. *Wiedemann, G., Hahlweg, K., Hank, G., Feinstein, E., & et al. (1994). Deliverability of psychoeducational family management: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 20(3) 1994, 547-556. *Wiedemann, G., Hahlweg, K., Hank, G., Feinstein, E., & et al. (1994). Deliverability of psychoeducational family management: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 20(3) 1994, 547-556. *Wiedemann, G., Klingberg, S., & Pitsche-Walz, G. (2003). Psychoeducational interventions in the treatment of patients with schizophrenic disorders: Nervenarzt Vol 74(9) 2003, 789-806. *Wilkie, A. (2007). Review of Advanced family work in schizophrenia--An evidence-based approach: Journal of Family Therapy Vol 29(3) Aug 2007, 286-288. *Yamaguchi, H., Takahashi, A., Takano, A., & Kojima, T. (2006). Direct effects of short-term psychoeducational intervention for relatives of patients with schizophrenia in Japan: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 60(5) Oct 2006, 590-597. *Yanez Saez, R., Carbonell Masia, C., & Montanes Rada, F. (1999). Psychoeducational programs, expressed emotion, and quality of life in schizophrenic patients: Anales de Psiquiatria Vol 15(1) Jan 1999, 1-7. *Yildiz, M., Veznedaroglu, B., Eryavuz, A., & Kayahan, B. (2004). Psychosocial skills training on social functioning and quality of life in the treatment of schizophrenia: A controlled study in Turkey: International Journal of Psychiatry in Clinical Practice Vol 8(4) Dec 2004, 219-225. Category:Schizophrenia